


The Traitor

by Notquiteconsistent



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: A lot more of an au later, Minor Character Deaths, More tags later, a bit of an au at the beginning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 08:29:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15837549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notquiteconsistent/pseuds/Notquiteconsistent
Summary: After Fernand accidentally overheard a conversation, his entire point of view is changed. He is a traitor to his country and to his friend. However, he doesn't have to be a traitor to their cause.





	The Traitor

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a headcanon of mine after hearing Fernand and Clive's Memory Prism! It got way out of hand way too quickly.

Fernand walked quietly up to the doors of the throne room. He had heard the Deliverance was on its way, and he was looking for Lord Berkut. 

"-And, be gentle with him." That was Desaix's voice. Fernand tried to be honorable, to not act like a child, but he couldn't help pressing his ear to the door. 

"He lost his whole family." Desaix continued. So it was him they were talking about. 

"Why should that be a concern of mine? If I want him to follow my orders, I will be harsh." Lord Berkut was talking with him, then. 

"The real problem is who killed them. A bunch of commoners, he thinks." Desaix laughed. 

Fernand frowned. He thinks? He listened closer. 

"He thinks?" Berkut echoed Fernand's thoughts. 

Desaix laughed again. "His father was getting too close to finding the truth about King Lima before I was ready to tell the country! Someone had to shut him up!"

It took all of Fernand's self control not to burst in. Desaix certainly had guards. 

"People will do anything for money and water. His father wasn't hoarding a damn thing. But I told those peasants to storm the manor anyway. To kill everyone in sight. And they did." Desaix said. 

"Why not just tell his father to stop? Force is the only way to get things. Your tactics are underhand." Berkut's tone was scathing. 

Desaix probably continued to speak, but Fernand had stumbled back. He leaned against the wall and took deep breaths. Those commoners had stormed the manor. He knew that. However, they had been ordered?

The commoners were still at fault. They had to be. Though, Clive had always told him not to blame them. That it was only a group of commoners, not all of them. Fernand had always ignored him. 

What if Clive was right? 

Fernand stared at the door. He had quit the Deliverance, his dream, his father's dream, his best friend's dream, because commoners were coming in to rule. Had he hated commoners so much before his family's death? He didn't think so. Desaix had planted that into his brain. 

Fernand rushed forward to listen again. 

"Now, he is loyal only to his rank and to his title. If someone acts like they are beneath him, then they are. Do not let him think you're weak." Desaix instructed. 

"That is impossible." There was a hint of warning in Berkut's voice. 

Desaix simply continued. "But he is susceptible to these fits of rage, thanks to his grief. Watch for those." Desaix warned Berkut. 

"I see." Berkut had begun to sound disinterested. The conversation turned to tactics. 

Fernand should have left. He was not invited to the conversation. However, he found himself unable to. 

If he left, could he rejoin the Deliverance? Surely they would not let him in. Not even Clive could forgive him for his actions. A commoner was still leading them. 

Instead, Fernand listened. Fernand listened and began to take notes.


End file.
